


One More Night

by im_ashamed



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Series, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: My piece for Rankane week, based on this prompt from @mana-sputachu “The day before Ranma and Akane’s wedding”. I had a lot of fun with this!





	One More Night

It was a quiet night. Tomorrow was supposed to be one of the first really warm days of spring, but tonight people were still enjoying the use of their winter quilts, and mosquitos were a distant memory. 

Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome were sitting in what was still Akane’s room. It wouldn’t be when they got back. The other Tendos had promised that they would take care of the rearranging of the house while the young couple was gone, so that when Ranma and Akane got back they would be all set up in the master bedroom. Soun would be with Genma in what was currently Genma and Ranma’s room, and this room would be empty, in the hopes of a certain happy announcement that Akane was trying not to think about. Partially because it scared her, and partially because even thinking about that would be getting too far ahead of herself. She had to focus on the here and tomorrow. 

“Okay,” She said to Ranma. “Let’s go over the plan one more time.” She was sitting in front of her bed and Ranma was across from her, all the essentials spread out between them. The plan, the license, the tickets, the itinerary, the passports. 

“I know the plan.” Ranma snapped. Akane was pretty sure that the bride and groom both got nervous before the wedding, but it usually had more to do with the fact that they were pledging to love someone forever in front of the eyes of god and most everyone they knew, and not the fear that they would be kicking and punching their way down the aisle. 

Akane resisted the urge to snark back at him. “Okay, explain it to me, then.”

Ranma jabbed the piece of paper with ‘the plan’ scrawled at the top. “It’s right here. Graduation ceremony, the dojo, the wedding, the airport, China.” He flicked the list away. “Boom. Easy.”

Akane leaned further back against her bed till her head hit the frame with a clunk. “You really think so?”

Akane expected Ranma to immediately have a comeback, but he was quiet. Everything was. No one was wandering around the house, no fans clicked idly, nor was the heating thrumming away in the background. No insects buzzed, no kids were on the side walks, talking or teasing or cycling, depending on their age. The silence was so absolute it rang.

Tomorrow there would be the organized chaos of graduation, bells and speeches and crying, everything blurred together and over too fast. Tomorrow there would be the mad dash to the dojo to frantically squeeze into their wedding attire, then the ceremony, which was likely as not to be full of the sound of fists meeting flesh and all manner of weaponry resounding off each other. 

And then, maybe, if they somehow got through the ceremony, they would jump into a cab to the airport. Once they got there things might be calm enough for them to really enjoy the way in airports can make you feel like nothing but a big ball of stress as you run for your gate, and then your gate changes, and then there is the mad dash to board, followed by the eternity spent waiting for take off…

This quiet, just now, should have been calming. A moment of peace to properly prepare. Instead it was just empty hours to fill imagining every single possible way everything could go wrong.

Akane wasn’t sure when she hunched over and wrapped her arms around her stomach, but she felt it when Ranma sat down next to her from the warmth radiated off of him. She wanted to move, closer or further away she wasn’t sure, but she was scared if she did the pounding in her stomach might slide up her throat and she would vomit all over their carefully made plans. 

“Are you all right?” Ranma asked, too softly to break the stillness of the night. 

“No.”

Akane felt him slide just a tiny bit closer. Ranma had gotten a little better with this sort of thing in the last couple of years, but he still wasn’t too sure how you comforted someone other than by sitting next to them and waiting for something to happen. 

“You could still back out if you wanted.” He said. 

Akane sat up straight again and wiped at her eyes. They were watery, but only because of the angle her head had been at. She wasn’t reduced to tears just yet.

“What time is it?” She asked.

Ranma glanced at the clock on Akane’s desk. “ ‘bout eleven.”

“Okay, so by this time tomorrow we should be almost to China.”

Ranma looked like that hadn’t occured to him yet. He considered it for a moment before asking, “Do you think it’s going to be boring?”All Akane knew about China were second hand stories, and while they might have been exaggerated they were nothing if not eventful.

“Like this.” Ranma continued before she could answer, gesturing to the whole room. “You think it’s going to be quiet like this all the time?”

“Wait, do you mean our lives?” Akane couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto her face which quickly became laughter.

“I’m serious!” Ranma said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a little, “What are we going to do when I’m just a normal guy and half of Tokyo doesn’t want to beat us up?”

Akane couldn’t stop laughing, sliding down the side of her bed and into the carefully laid out pieces of paper before her. 

“Akane!” Ranma’s tone changed halfway through her name, starting exasperated, and then swerving into laughter. He pounced on top of her and they tumbled across the floor.

“People are trying to sleep!” Nabiki screamed from the other room, which only made them more hysterical for a moment before they managed to calm down a little. Ranma was still on top of Akane, could feel her shaking with repressed giggles.

“I can’t believe,” She managed to gasp, “That you think we could ever be boring.” Ranma opened his mouth to say something, but Akane put her hand over it, gently enough to make him blush. “Maybe, if we’re lucky, every now and again we’re going to get five minutes to ourselves, but between opening the dojo-and people immediately challenging us for the dojo-and Ryoga still learning new techniques everywhere he goes-“

“Everywhere he gets lost.” Ranma said into her hand, which made her laugh. He moved Akane’s hand from his face and curled his fingers around hers.

“Right,” She continued, “Ryoga still getting lost, and Kuno still thinking the pigtailed girl is unavailable, and all the wonderful people we know who have the best of intentions,”

“Dare you to name one.” 

“Ukyo? Mousse? It’s a thin line, because you know even the best of them are going to keep getting into scrapes. And-“ Akane hesitated for a minute. This would likely be the first time she mentioned this sort of thing, but for this moment she felt comfortable so she decided to at least try. “And if we get really, really bored, we could just have a baby.” Her false nonchalance did not last her through the entire sentence, tapering off at the end.

She lost her confidence because Ranma was staring at her intensely, looking very much like he was trying to figure out if she was being serious or not.

“If you really want to be busy all the time, I hear that’ll do it.” She explained.

“Oh.” Ranma said, sounding a bit let down. “You don’t want to spend like, maybe a bored year or two having fun trying to get the baby?”

Akane snorted and pushed him off of her. “Isn’t that what we’re going to China for?” She said, sitting up and hoping she didn’t look as embarrassed as she felt. 

Ranma stayed on his back, but his hand found a place with hers on her lap. “I thought we were going to China to try and find the spring of the drowned guy.” He said, just to needle her a little.

Akane refused to be vexed, instead bending over to give him the briefest of kisses. “Graduation, wedding, China, cursed springs and honeymooning, trust me, our lives aren’t slowing down anytime soon.”


End file.
